drakensangonlinefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DieStimme
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Datei:Cuchulains kriegsrüstung.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flummi21 (Diskussion) 11:33, 21. Okt. 2012 thumb Hi Stimme, Du hast in http://de.drakensangonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Verkleidung&diff=8131&oldid=8127 dieses Bild eingefügt. Kennst Du den genauen oder vermutlichen Namen dieses Kostüms? Kannst Du vielleicht auch das Symbolbild dazu besorgen? Dso (Diskussion) 18:48, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi, 1) bezüglich Deines Kommentars: Mir ist nicht klar, was genau Du meinst. Q3 und Q5 haben zwar die selben Eingangsvoraussetzungen, sind aber ansonsten unterschiedlich (Gegner, Karte, ...). 2) Die von Dir hochgeladenen Zwischenwelt-Karten wie z.B. thumb|center sind ja aus diesem Thread. Sind die Bilder von Dir oder bist Du gar der Threadersteller "Boyos1"? Ansonsten solltest Du die Quelle angeben. Ohne Quellenangabe ärgert sich der Bildersteller, mit freut er sich vielleicht und unterstützt uns mit Updates usw. Hier ein Bsp. wie ich meist die Quelle angebe: Gandurs Runenstab. Dso (Diskussion) 20:51, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi Dso, ja die Bilder sind von mir, ich bin Boyos1 aus dem Forum. Mein Gedanke war eben einen zusammenhängende Übersicht für die Zwischenwelt zu kreieren, nicht dass es so wie jetzt aufgeteilt ist. Einen Link pro ZW fände ich besser. MfG DieStimme (Diskussion) 09:15, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi, super dass Du die Bilder auch ins Wiki stellen willst. Ich verstehe Dich nun so, dass Du pro Zwischenwelt eine Seite anlegen willst (also nicht eine einzige Seite für alle Zwischenwelten und auch nicht eine pro Zwischenwelt-Dungeon). Ich halte eine Seite pro Zwischenwelt-Dungeon naheliegender, aber Du kannst gerne eine Seite pro Zwischenwelt anlegen. Falls es sich als unpassend erweisen sollte, kann man es ja immer noch ändern. Falls! Wie würdest Du Sie nennen? ZW-Khalys Elysium passt dann ja nicht mehr. Zwischenwelt_1 ? Die bisherigen Links kann man stehen lassen und stattdessen auf die neuen Seiten verweisen (Redirect, siehe Gorga wo auf "Gorga, die Seelenverderberin" weitergeleitet wird). Einige Wünsche hätte ich aber auch. Das muss aber weder am Anfang noch von Dir umgesetzt werden: * Es fehlt ein einführender Satz mit der Verlinkung auf Zwischenwelt am Anfang der neuen Zwischenwelt-Seiten. * Langfristig sollten wir eine ähnliche Struktur wie bei allen anderen Gebieten (wie z.B. Tempelbezirk) einführen. * Die Maps sind erschlagend groß. Ich würde zumindest ausprobieren, ob man sie kleiner darstellen kann, so dass die Liste der Mobs links davon stehen kann. * Die Infos aus der Tabelle bei Gebiete#Zwischenwelten sollte auf den neuen Zwischenwelt-Seiten aufgeführt werden, also Voraussetzung, Belohnung und der ZW/Q-Name. * Danach kann die Tabelle Gebiete#Zwischenwelten verkleinert oder vielleicht sogar gelöscht werden. Die Links auf die Zwischenwelten könnte man in der Spalte Anmerkungen der jeweiligen Original-Dungeons unterbringen. Mal sehen. Ich hoffe ich habe Dich nun nicht entmutigt :-) Wenn Du Hilfe benötigen solltest, kannst Du einfach z.B. bei Benutzer_Diskussion:Wrob oder mir nachfragen. Dso (Diskussion) 21:11, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi Dso, ich werde mal sehen, was ich tun kann ;) Mein Hauptanliegen war es nur, die ZW-Seiten anschaulicher zu gestalten, um gerade Neulingen einen guten Überblick über die Gegner und Fragmente zu geben. Was du noch an zusätzlichen Infos ergänzen oder bearbeiten möchtest, kannst du gerne tun. Danke schonmal für dein Interesse und deine Mühen. MfG DieStimme (Diskussion) 22:41, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC)